Professor Dresden
by Parzival094
Summary: Harry Dresden took a job at Hogwarts. The only problem he cant quiet remember why.
1. Chapter 1

Being the last ones on the train really sucked, first there was no empty compartments, and then you have to sit with those that others think are weird. Harry, Ron and myself found a compartment with only a girl and a GIANT dog in it. After asking if she was alright with it we joined her in the compartment. I asked "is your dog alright with cats?""he won't eat it if that's what your asking."she replied. I let my cat out of its cage. The girl quickly buried her nose in a book and I followed suit. Some time latter the train ground to a halt."We can't be there already." said Ron. We patiently sat in our seats until a minute later the temperature seemed to plummet and frost appeared on the windows and a dark figure appeared in front of the door. At this the girl looked up and then seemed to faise out and her dog lifted its head and let out a very low growl. The figure moved on the dog placed its head back in its paws and the girl returned to normal."are you all right" I asked her "yes why?""you seemed to faise out for a second""I'm fine thank you" she paused "I'm Maggie Dresden and this is Mouse""I'm Hermione this is Ron and that's Harry" I stated. "I don't remember seeing you here before what house and year are you in?" I asked. "I don't have a house yet I'm an... exchange student from America because my father is teaching at Hogwarts." Maggie told me."Really? What subject?" I asked her."Alternative magical application." She said with pride."He'll teach **thaumaturgy, evocation, alternative foci and ritual magic to 3rd years and above." "Hmmm what school did you go to?" I asked. "I've never been to school my dad taught me everything I know about magic." Maggie said a little embarrass. "Did you keep any notes? Can I see them?" I gushed. Before the girl could answer Ron snapped "Hermione you'll have all your to pester the girl leave her alone!" Maggie shot an appreciative glance his way. The rest of the ride was in silence. When the train stopped and we left we were greeted by an unfamiliar call "first years and er exchange students this way!" Boomed Hagrid witch earned him a few curious looked from some older students. We parted ways with Maggie after some quick good byes. I noted that the dog Mouse followed her without a word. **


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that had to happen once everyone was in the great hall was sorting by one the sorting hat was placed on people's head with betraying house names called. Maggie was the last one to be called as they were called by age. "Maggie Dresden" professor Mogonigal called and a few mutters could be heard about the age of the girl the giant dog that was following her and the name Dresden. The hat was placed on her head and after a full two minutes the hat called "Gryphondor!" The room erupted into cheers as Maggie took a seat near me I smiled at her. The room quickly quieted as professor Dumbuldor rose to his feet. "First I would like to welcome back returning students and staff and those that are new to Hogwarts welcome. Second I would like to remind everyone thy as the name implies the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. A reminder that Filch has updated his list of forbidden items to 260 this year a full list of witch can be found in his office. Finally I would like to introduce the newest members of our faculty. Teaching defence against the dark arts is Remus Lupin. Filling our new position of alternative magical application is Harry Dresden. For a moment there was silence as that name sunk in then whispers swept through the room. "I hear he's so amazing that not even You-Know-Who will go near where he lives""I heard he started a war once over a girl""someone told me he commuted genocide because they kidnaped his daughter ." Dumbuldor let the whispers continue for a few moments before he said "Let the feast begin"


	3. Chapter 3

When the food suddenly appeared quiet a few people ignored it and continued whispering. It didn't take long before someone made the connection between Maggie and her father. As soon as this happened I moved over to her and glared at anyone who looked like they wanted to pester her about her dad. That didn't stop some people from shouting questions at her witch Maggie ignored. Instead deciding to eat after getting over surprise at food appearing out of thin air. Chicken, gravy, potatoes just an average meal for some people seemed to shock her. When Maggie was finished she started a conversation with me."Soooo what happens next?" Maggie asked."Next we all go to our dormitories to have a good nights sleep before class tomorrow" as if on cue the food disappeared and prefects started calling "first years please follow me to your dormitories""you can come with me if you want or you can go with the prefect." I told Maggie."I'll follow you" she responded. I led her through the most direct rout to the dormitory when we got to the painting of the fat lady in a clear voice I said "alo hamora" as the painting swung open told Maggie "best remember that as it's the only way in. Girls dormitory on the left and you'll be on the 3rd floor for your year." With that I left her there just before going up the stairs I noticed that dog again and was shocked to realize it had been following us the entire time. Ugg how had I not seen that mammoth? Another mystery for another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided to switch POVs through the book because I remembered that year 3 was the one Hermione had the time turner how confusing would that be to write from her perspective. -Harry Dresden POV. ** Just before my first class I realized something. I'm going to be teaching! KIDS! What had I gotten myself into this time? I couldn't quiet remember when I accepted the job. Hmm how suspicious. A loud bell jolted me out of my thinking and a few moments later several students started to enter the class. I just stood there leaning on my staff my eyes focused on nothing. Listening. The room continued to fill and I heard many whispers and saw many glances my way. It was nothing new when people had something new and exciting to talk about. Slowly I walked around the room placing a dry leaf in front of each student several of them looked at me like I was crazy. I moved back to the front of the class my staff thumping on the ground creating an uneven rhythm."move your leaf without touching it." Several just looked at me like I was crazy other looked confused. One kid pulled or his wand to witch I emidiatly said "Venti" the flew from his hand to me where I cot it sever murmurs brook out throughout the room. To them it apeard I had just disarmed someone without a wand or moving."move your leaf please" I repeated as though nothing had happened. Several more people toke out their wands and once again I disarmed them with a muttered "Venti". I looked at those kids remaining with wands and calmly said "wands away please you won't be needing them in this class." One girl a ginger raised a hand "yes?" I asked "sir we don't know howto do wandless magic." "Of course not. Ill demonstrate" I pointed at her leaf and muttered "Venti minimus" the leaf blew back into her face witch flushed red."please move your leaf." I said. Some kids pointed at their leaf dome heals out a Han and others just scowled at it. I watched in amusement for about 5 minutes then I asked "does anyone want me to explain how I did that" after several nods from students I continued "who can tell me what magic is? No one? Hmm ok magic is life's essence. It is generated by living things, and may be thought of as akin to the concepts of Odic force and prana. However, the human heart and soul is also powerful source of magical energy. There's more magic in a baby's first giggle than any fire that a wizard can call up. Emotions are a kind of channel for magic, a path to carry energy to a practitioner. Practitioners can draw on their own emotions for power. Black magic comes from negative emotions like lust, fear and anger, which are easy to harness and to make grow. Now wandless magic is a tree-step process. The first step is to gather energy. The second is to shape that energy with one's thoughts and feelings for achieving one's goal. The final step is to release the energy in the intended direction."


End file.
